Australian with American Dreams
by The Nemphilim With Fangs
Summary: Bella is new in America after moving from Australia. Meeting a room mate that isn't supposed to be there, then her handsome brother, Jacob is waiting for her at home.. what will she do? AH lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I did it. I finally did it.

I was standing in my dorm. The one I paid to have all to myself. Boxes littered the floor, marked with different rooms on the sides. I wanted to squeal I was so happy. I was in America. I was in a university, or college as I heard some Americans call it. I had a dorm to myself. I was on my way to what I want to be. After a few minutes just looking around me. I did squeal. I jumped up and down too.

I didn't really want to unpack all of it right now, so I thought I'd have a look around campus. I grabbed my coat and skipped down the stairs, being way too energetic for the elevator. Putting my iPod headphones in, I bopped my head and went down the stairs in rhythm to the music. When I was in high school that would have been impossible, I was extremely clumsy then, but when I was with –my now ex-boyfriend- Jacob, I found my balance easily.

Ahh my Jacob. The one thing I didn't want to leave behind. But he was starting up a garage this year while I was over here. I didn't want to have to leave him. But getting the scholarship here was the best thing that ever happened to me. So I wasn't about to let it go. I just missed Jacob already…

I had reached the bottom level and tried to stop my dancing to the music, but it was hard, a good song came on. A few people were entering the dorm house but as soon as they passed me I was bopping my head again. I closed my eyes and kept walking for a little bit.

And then I hit a wall.

"Shit" I murmured, rubbing my head. Opening my eyes, I saw I didn't hit a wall. I hit a a box, that was being held by a person. A very muscular person. A very muscular attractive person. Fuck. What a great thing to do.

"I am so sorry." I said to him in my extremely Australian accent as I backed away, taking out my ear phones and putting them in my bag. As I backed away I got a better look of him. His muscles were defined but not to big, his face was straight and angular, he had a strange hair color… almost bonze. He was about a head and a half above me and his eyes were.. they were a piercing green. I like them very much…

My assessment had only taken a few seconds, and before long he was laughing. He threw his head back and laughed a very… attractive laugh. I didn't think a laugh _could_be attractive. But I guess he proved me wrong.

I looked at the ground and my blush overtook me. "Sorry." I mumbled again.

His laughter slowly stopped and he gave me a crooked smile. "That's a great way to introduce yourself." His voice was deep and flowing…

"I-ah I have to go." I almost ran past him and onto the lawn outside before running to hide behind a tree.

"Ah fuck fuck fuck! Your so fucking stupid Bella! Fucking hell!" I was angry at myself. Why couldn't I have done that to someone that _wasn't_ at all attractive? Fricken hell. And I had to do it to someone that was gorgeous. Damn it!

After a couple minutes of yelling quietly at myself, I went back around the tree and saw the boy standing outside the dorm house, his back leaning against it. My heart beat a bit faster when he looked around and his eyes almost came to mine. But I turned away and started my search of the campus. I wanted to find their gym first. Since I had been with Jake, he had taught me how to play a couple of sports when I had gained my balance skills. But the one that he thought I was best at was basketball. So, hopefully if I found the gym. I would find a signup sheet. Which would be great. I was actually really good at it. In my old town in Australia, I had been a legend on the court. Well for my team.

I was wandering around the school, and it took my half an hour to find the gym. Which was way to long. But just inside the gym, there was a sign up desk for different sports. No one was there but me. So I just walked up and found girls basketball, before putting my name and email address down.

Since it took me half an hour to find the gym, I thought I would just go back and unpack. I needed to get it done seeing as tomorrow I wanted to go get some more clothes because I didn't bring many with me. The day after that was the first day. I was going to be so nervous, I knew it.

It was starting to get chilly so I jogged back to my dorm. I should have gone for a run this morning… but I didn't/

There was no good looking man when I got to the dorm house which I was grateful for. He probably had a girlfriend anyway. I took the elevator instead of the stairs this time. All my energy was gone. I got to my floor and started walking down to my room. But stopped when I saw a girl moving boxes into it. After a second, I started walking slowly up to her. I had paid for a dorm to myself. I had paid a _lot_ of money. The girl was small. Her short black hair was spike up. She had curves in the right places and nice legs. She had a great face too. But at the moment I didn't want to compliment her.

"E-excuse me?" I asked, my heavy accent breaking the silence.

She spun around. "Oh! Hey! You must be Bella?" She smiled at me. "Could you help me with these? I saw that yours were already in there." She nodded her head in the direction of the dorm.

"I… would… but I think there's been a mistake."

Her head cocked to the side. "Mistake?" she asked.

"Yeah well, I spent like heaps on getting a dorm to myself… and you just appeared…"

"Oh… they didn't tell you?" she sighed. "I hate it when they make me tell people. Administration told me to move into here because they didn't have enough dorms. They told me to give you this." she reached into a bag on the floor and pulled out an envelope.

I took it and looked in. It had a check. Fucking hell. This was not what I wanted.

"Oh…" I sighed while looking into the envelope.

"I'm so sorry. But just because you don't have the dorm to yourself, doesn't mean we cant have fun. I'm Alice by the way."

"Hi…" I was kind of out of it. I walked over to a box and piled it onto another one.

"Oh, those ones are heavy, I wouldn't try lifting them at onc-" she cut herself off when I lifted them with ease.

I don't look it. Which is good cause I don't want to look like I have a lot of muscle. But I do have muscle. I am a lot stronger then other girls. I took the boxes inside and found her other pile of them. Mine where now pushed to the other side of the room. I sighed deeply, closed my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Alice only had one more box so I left that one to her and walked into my bedroom. Collapsing onto it and burring my face into the pillow. I wanted to cry. I wanted to smash something. I was angry. And I felt like I had been played. I was just. Pissed off to the max. I heard the front door close and mine open.

"Bella? I know we only just met, and I can tell your not, but are you okay?"

I laughed at her choice of words at the end. "Yeah, just a bit angry."

"They did this to my brother too." She laughed, "But he might have deserved it." When she said brother I instantly thought of a duplicate of Alice. Alice looked like a cute sweet pixie. So for a brother I just imagined a short, black haired, muscular pixie.

"It's just stupid! Why did they have to do this at the last minute?!"

"Well would you have rathered it to happen during the school year when you've already gotten settled?"  
"No, not really."

"Well then its better then it could have been."

I shrugged. She sat on the very corner of my bed as I turned around to face her with my legs crossed. We were in silence for a bit until she spoke again.

"What do you want for dinner?"

That had totally gone out of my mind. It was already pretty dark. "Uh.. I don't know. Umm. Wanna eat out…?"

She grinned. "_Yes_! I know this great Thai place just down the road. Grab your coat and lets go!"

I crooked an eyebrow at her. She was getting way to excited over dinner.

Alice was standing up, a thinking face on her. "Wait, better idea. Lets call them and get takeaway. And then we can talk more?"

I nodded slowly. "Alright. Get me anything with chicken in it but not too spicy."

"Kay!" she put her thumbs up at me before going out the room.

I collapsed back into my bed. and looked on my bedside table. I had unpacked one box this morning. And it was the box with my letter stuff in it. I loved writing letters. They seemed more personal then emails. Grabbing a pen I started one to Jake.

_Hey Jake,_

_How are you? Its beautiful over here. But missing you already. Just move over here? Yeah. I think you should. And I think you should think you should._

_I had a bit of a hiccup with the rooms. You know how I told you I got one to myself? Yeah well that didn't happen. At the last minute a girl was thrown into the dorm. Stupid administration. But she seems really nice. I think you'd approve of her. So far she seems really energetic. Like me. But more. She's cute. So I think I should get along well with her. What do you think?_

_I signed up for BBall today _(A.N BBall is basketball just if you don't know) _there didn't seem to be many names down. But I'm hoping on the first day heaps of people will sign up. Cause you know how I love to work for my place in a team. Ah I bumped into this guy this morning. It was really embarrassing. _

_My accent feels so out of place here! I mean you don't notice when you're with other people that have the same accent. But when you're over here… its so much different! I'm a bit scared that people will think that because I'm different that they wont want to talk to me. I know that's probably just me being superstitious. But yeah. That's how I feel. I'll write another letter after the first day?_

_How's your garage going so far? You know the whole of Warooka is backing you up. _(A.N. Warooka is a small town in South Australia) _So you'll be fine with business. I'm sure Dad will be in a bit to get you to check is ute. Maybe I should just pay you heaps to get it fixed permanently. Cause it's been such a hassle._

_I'm sure Dad and Emmet could use your help with seeding and the cattle. We always need your help. How's your Dad? I hope he's alright. Dad told me he's in a bit of a rough patch. _

_Anyway I'm off to talk to my new room mate. _

_I still love you, Babe. Missing you already. _

_Bella. Xxx_

I ended my letter just as Alice called me out of the room.

"Hey, it's going to be about 15 minutes. What do you say to a game of twenty questions?"

I paused. "What's that?"

She looked me for a bit then started laughing. When she saw that I wasn't laughing she stopped. "Oh, you were serious. Sorry. Umm well, it's a game to get to know people. I ask you a question. You ask me one. You just go until you reach twenty."  
"Oh, okay."

"I'll go first. Wait, do you want to sit down?" she moved some boxes off a couch I had never seen before. It was a big one. I was sure it hadn't been here this morning. But I sat down on it anyway and melted onto it. "Alright, Where do you come from?"

"That's easy, Australia."

"Well I wanted to make sure." She poked her tongue out at me.

I laughed. "Okay, umm… What do you want to be?"  
"Fashion designer or fashion journalist."

I nodded slowly, then thought of an idea. "Hey Alice? I don't know anyone here. Except for you. And seeing as you like fashion. Could you come shopping with me tomorrow? I need clothes…"  
She grinned. "_YES!" _

I laughed at her enthusiasm. " Okay your turn."

"Got any siblings?"

"Yeah, one, his name is Emmet and he's back in Australia. He's… 23 this year. What about you. You got any other siblings then your brother?"

She sighed, "No, I only have my twin Edward."

That just confirmed by thoughts on the image of a small pixie man. Because she said they were twins I just immediately thought of that.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, he was helping me move boxes from one side of the campus to the other."

"Well that's nice of him."

"Yeah. He is a good brother." The doorbell rang. "That'll be the food!" She said enthusiastically. Alice got up and ran to her purse on the kitchen table… another thing that wasn't there when I got here… She paid of the food and brought it back into the living room. Passing me one of the oddly shaped boxes and chopsticks she started eating. I watched her for a second then tried to use the chopsticks. But they were stuck together. And I got nothing. After Alice swallowed she looked at me. And started laughing/

"Oh I'm sorry Bella!" she said while she was laughing. "I thought you would know how to use them." She took the chopsticks from my hand and pulled them apart then place them correctly in my hand. She picked up hers again. "Now just move your fingers like this." and I did. And it worked.

"So, your turn to ask me a question." I told her while putting some chicken and rice in my mouth. It was good even though I'd never really had anything like it.

"Oh, okay. Hmm… Boyfriend?"

I sighed deeply while picking at my food. "Yeah, but we got put on hold because of this." I motioned round me.

"Oh, because your so far away?"

I chuckled without humor. "Yeah. I mean we're still good friends. But I'm already missing him… Do you have one?"

"No… _But_! There was this really cute boy that I saw walking around campus this morning. I'm hoping that he's in one of my classes… you know that feeling that you get when you just seem to _have_ to know someone?"

I paused for a second. "No, I cant say I have. Where I come from everyone knows everyone. So I've never had that feeling…"

She looked a bit disappointed. "Oh. Okay. What do your parents do?"

I looked down and a tear fell from my eyes. My mum had just died a year ago. And I know that a year is a long time ago. But it still hurt to think about her. "My dad is a farmer… and my mum-my-my mum." I broke down.

Alice looked shocked. "Shit Bella. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'll go get you some tissues."

She got up and got me a box from one of her boxes. "Sorry, it's just… it's a reaction I have of thinking about her."

Alice rubbed my back. "When did she go?" she whispered softly.

"Last year."

And just like that I knew I could trust Alice. She had been extremely nice to me. I mean we barely knew each other and she was comforting me. Once I had settled down, we continued with the questions until it was late and we should have gone to sleep. She gave me a hug and I went to my room. My letter to Jacob was still on my bed, so I folded if up and placed it in an envelope. I'd get a stamp tomorrow. I slipped into my covers and snuggled up into the thick quilt.

"Goodnight America." I whispered before falling asleep slowly.

**

* * *

**

A.N. Hey guys. I hope you like this. I just wanted to try out the whole campus idea. And I'm Australian. So I thought I'd put that in as well. I would like any feedback you'd like to give to me. I don't know if I moved to fast with Alice and Bella. Please review? I know that some people just add it to their favourites. And that just makes me a bit sad. Because the writer feels like the story isn't good enough. But please can I have some advice? Thanks for reading. Xxx Sas


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING :D**

I woke up to music blasting out of the kitchen. Groaning, I turned over and hit my head against my pillow. I'm not an early morning person. I can be a morning person, but not extremely early. Looking over to my phone on my bedside table I saw it was five thirty. Exactly. Way too early. My early is around seven. Gah!

After tossing and turning for a while, I realised that the music wasn't going to stop. I groaned again before getting up and swinging my legs out of bed. I padded my way bare footed into the kitchen. Where I found Alice. Dancing to ACDC. Dancing rather well to ACDC.

I walked up to a table chair and waited for her to turn a bit "Morning Alice."

Her body froze and she turned quickly. "Shit Bella. Don't sneak up on me." She said, glaring at me.

I shrugged. "Your fault for waking me up."

She looked at me strangely for a moment before realizing what I had meant. "OH GOD! Shit! Sorry Bella. I'm just used to living with a family that are early... people. And and Ahh shit. Sorry."

I laughed at her. "It's fine." I said as I turned the music down to a dull roar.

She stood looking at me for a while. I cocked an eyebrow at her. She shook her head quickly then looked around. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Ahh.. sure."

She went over to a coffee machine on the breakfast bench that was _defiantly _not here last night. And poured a mug half full that I had never seen before. She handed it over to me and I looked at it strangely. What is it with people and having straight black coffee? Isn't a bit strong? I got up and looked into the- now full- pantry. How in the world has she done so much in so little time? I spotted a sugar bowl in the corner and pulled it out. Spooning some sugar into my cup. Hmm… now I needed milk. I rummaged around in the also full fridge until Alice pointed out it was in the door.

I laughed. "Thanks for that. How did you do all of this in such little time?" I asked. Pointing to the fridge and pantry.

"Oh. I should probably tell you huh? I'm kind of an insomniac." She looked at me with a sheepish look.

"What? It's fine. But… how long have you been up?"

"Oh… about… 2 and a half hours." She said, picking up the newspaper that sat on the table.

"Hey Alice? Have you finished unpacking your stuff?"

She looked up from her paper and looked into space for a second. "Yeah. The only box I have left is in my room." She said finally, her eyes returning to the paper.

My heart pounded in my chest. I hated asking people for things. Usually I just do everything myself. But I needed to get my unpacking done… "Do you think you could help me…? It's just that I haven't even started… well I've barely started and you know that i need to do shopping." I paused. "Could you help?"

"Yeah sure." She said looking up from her paper smiling.

I breathed out. " But ahh… when do the shops open?"

She looked at her phone. "Around seven."

"So, we have like an hour and a bit to get ready?"

"Yeah. Or we can go out for a proper breakfast before we go shopping?"

I smiled. "I like the way you think."

She laughed at me. "Yeah so do I." I laughed with her and stuck out my tongue.

I took another sip of coffee before Alice jumped up.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! We gotta get you ready for shopping."

I gave her a weird look. "What do you mean get ready for shopping?"

She put her hands on her tiny waist and gave me a look that made me feel a lot smaller then her tiny figure. "You need to look the part if we're going to be shopping for _good _clothes"

My eyes widened. "Oh… Alice I was hoping you would just take me to the American equivalent of Target or something… I don't have the money for expensive places"

She smiled. "Yeah well I do. And I have a lot to spare. I'll pay."

"No Alice. I can't let you do that."

"Oh why not? Everybody wants free clothes."

"Alice. To be completely honest I don't know you. And you don't know me. You can't just waste your money on _me_."

She made a 'pfft' sound. "It's not wasting Bella. I know we don't know each other that well._ Yet_. But I'm paying and there's nothing you can do about it."

I huffed out a breath. Giving up. "Fine."

She grinned at me. "Alright lemme at your closet."

For the next half an hour Alice got my clothes for me, applied makeup that actually belonged to her, chose my shoes from her collection- who would have guessed me and a pixie have the same sized feet- and straightened my hair. After that she said I was ready to go and went into her room to change. She came out two minutes later looking adorable in a little light pink dress. How the hell could she do that? She was ready in two minutes and it took me 15 times that amount of time. That was bullshit. Anyway. We went down to a café just outside the campus before returning to get Alice's car. Are you ready to hear what it was? A yellow Porsche. Yep. You heard correctly. My room mate. Has a Porsche.

We drove to a shopping center and Alice dragged me into every store in it. She wouldn't let me look at the price tags. Even when I was getting changed into them to see if they would look good. Alice came in with me when I was getting changed by the way. I mean its not like I'm shy anymore. I'm sure its just who Alice is. Plus. It made it quicker to see what worked and what didn't.

By two o'clock we had a summer and winter collection of clothes including shoes, handbags and accessories. Now all that Alice thought I was missing was sexy lingerie. She practically had to drag me into the store before dumping me into a change room while she picked out items. I couldn't believe how much she wanted to buy. There was at least 20 items she wanted for me. It was insane. And most of them were either black of a deep blue. She even bought me a black leather corset. Who the hell was I going to wear that for? And where the _hell_ was I supposed to put all these clothes?!

My troubles were solved when we got back to the dorm. Having to do five loads each to get all the bags up to the room. Alice soon went to work washing everything. And then, by 6, she had everything in my room neatly. I'm not exactly a neat freak. But it seemed Alice was. She had everything in different compartments for colour, season, and article.

Alice wasn't even tired once she had done everything. She even started on dinner! While I collapsed onto the very comfortable couch. When I did. I remembered my letter to Jake.

"Shit. Alice? Do you know where a post box is?"

She stopped chopping up a carrot and looked up into space for a second before starting to chop and talk at the same time. "Yeah there's one to the right of the administration."

I nodded and stood up. "Wait. Do you have any stamps by any chance? I don't want to bother you any more then I already have… but do you?"

"You're not bothering me! Yeah I have a pile on my table in my room. They should be on the left of the lamp."

I nodded. "Thanks Alice." I said as I walked into her room. It was gorgeous. She had already set up all her music, pictures… all of her personal things. Her bed was a four-poster. I was jealous. But instead of looking at anymore of her room I went over to her desk in the corner. As promised. The stamps were on left of her lamp. Right next to a photo. I glanced at it and picked up three just to be safe and turned around. Until I realised who was in the photo. I turned back around and picked up the frame.

It was the boy I had seen yesterday. The gorgeous guy that was moving boxes. Alice had her arms around him and her face was pressed into his chest. She had lied to me. She had a boyfriend. That blonde guy must just be bullshit. I knew she was too good to be true.

The guy was looking at the camera and at that moment I got extremely angry and jealous of Alice. She had this gorgeous guy. And who did I have? A pen pal.

I put down the photo as softly as I could and almost ran out of the room with the stamps in hand. Alice had music on again and didn't notice me pick up the letter, my new coat and run out the door. As soon as I was out. I didn't move. I put my back to the door and leaned my head back and closing my eyes,

I heard the elevator ding but I stayed still.

"Hello?" A soft deep voice asked.

I jumped up and looked at him, terrified, I hadn't even heard his footsteps. It was him though. _Him_. Alice's boyfriend. The gorgeous one.

"Hey. Excuse me." I said grumpily before moving around him to the elevator.

I heard a knock at the door before Alice opened it and squealed. "You came!"

"Yeah, course I did Ali Pali." He tried to make his voice softer so I wouldn't hear, but I actually thought he wanted me to hear. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, it's Bella. She'll be back in a second I think. She's gone to post a letter."

"Alright then. So what's for dinner Al?"

My heart plummeted. Yeah he was hot. But he was with Alice. Bloody Alice. Then the door closed and the elevators opened. The ride seemed to last longer then it should have. But I put my letter into the letterbox once it was stamped quicker then I thought. But I didn't want to go back to the dorm just yet so I wandered around the campus a bit.

Somehow I found myself in the stadium. Looking out onto the lush green football field. In movies and T.V. shows football was so big in college, and even high school. I wondered if it was actually like that. With the bitchy slutty cheerleaders and the big jocks that picked on the nerds.

I sat down in one of the seats and put my feet on the one in front of me. Letting the cool breeze flow over me. I had never understood American football. Or gridiron like we call it back home. There was two teams on a team? How many players is that? Too many to me.

"Hey! What's a pretty lady doing here all by herself?"

A big booming voice shook me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right to see a massive guy strolling towards me. Not massive as in fat. This guy had packed on the muscles obviously. He had cute boyish features. He was good looking with his brown hair messed about. And obviously was a football player. And he reminded me a lot of Emmett at home.

"Hi. Umm… just thinking I guess…" I said in my stupid accent. Returning my gaze to the field and the weird goal posts.

"You a fan of it?" he asked, sitting down next to me and following my gaze.

"Never seen it." I felt him move next to me and I turned my head to find him giving me a horrified look. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes wide. I laughed. "What?"

"You've never seen a match?"

I laughed again. "Does it sound like I have?"

"Oh yeah, your accents a little weird. Where you from? England or some shit?" he said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Nah, Australia." Looking around at the massive stadium.

"I'm Mat by the way."

"Bella." I looked at him again. "Hey I'm sorry but I better get back to my room."

"Yeah me too actually. Can I walk you?"

I laughed again. "If you really want to."

He grinned. "Well I do. So it appears that you have an escort." Mat jumped out of his seat and held his hand out while trying to do a bow type thing… "M'lady." My laugh echoed around the stadium as I took his hand and he pulled me out of the doors. He released my hand and I put them in my pockets as I led him back to my building.

"So why were _you_ in there?"

He shrugged, looking ahead. "I dunno. Seeing if they'd mowed the field yet. Was going to kick a couple of balls but then I found someone to talk to so I changed my mind." He gave me another grin. I let a giggle out and he looked at me strangely. "That took longer then I expected."

Now it was my turn to give him a strange look. "What took longer then you expected?" I asked with my brows furrowed.

"Usually I have girls giggling away with one line. You took at least ten or more." He smiled at me again.

I threw my head back in laughter but kept walking. "Well." I said when I had calmed down, "I'm one of the usual girls then am I."

He smile increased and he put his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way. "So where is your building then?"

"Oh just round the corner."

"You in the building above the library?" he asked curiously.

"Umm. I guess so. I didn't know that to be honest."

"That's my building to."

"Oh well then it appears we're building buddies then ay?"

"Ay?" he laughed at it.

I rolled my eyes and turned the corner just in time to bump into something. _Him. _damn it damn it damn it!

His piercing green eyes looked down at me and I took a step back. "Alice is looking for you by the way." He said, his voice deep.

"Ah… thanks."

Just then Mat stood in front of me and said "Well looky what we have here. Edward fucking Cullen! How you been?!"

I took another step back as they embraced and started laughing in that way that guys do when they haven't seen someone for ages. They started talking about something but I tuned out and looked at the time.

Shit it was already 8 and I still had to unpack. "Umm Mat? I'm going to go home alright?" He looked over at me and nodded, waving with a grin as I turned away. I jogged in through the door and over to the elevator. Stepping in as it opened in front of me.

Up went the elevator. Open goes the doors. Out goes Bella and into the dorm room.

When I'd closed and locked the door I saw Alice lying on the couch with her eyes closed. "Hey Alice. You look tired."

She nodded sleepily. "I'll sleep better tonight then last night. Can we do your stuff after class tomorrow? I'm beat."

"Yeah that's fine. I'm gonna go to bed too… Umm…" I just thought of a way I could repay Alice for helping me with my shopping. "You like pancakes yeah?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Do I _ever_!"

"How bout them for breakfast tomorrow? My treat." I smiled at her.

"That would be great Bella. Night."

"G'night." I said walking away from her retreating form. As soon as I was inside my room I closed the door and looked around. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I'd get through it one way or another anyway. I smiled to myself as I changed and got into bed.

Yeah. It would be fine.

**Hey guys. Sorry about this but I didn't like how I did the chapter before, so I've changed it. Hope you guys are alright about it. Also I'll try to have an update before the week ends. Reviews are always welcome and I love constructive criticism. Love you all! Xx Sas**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, sadly.**

_

* * *

_

_I got a feeling. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

I was woken up by my phone vibrating against the bedside tabletop and blasting out the lyrics by the Black Eyed Peas. Last night I had set my alarm to 6:30. I think I might have had a class at 8:30 so I wanted to get ready but I still had to make pancakes for Alice to thank her for yesterday.

I rubbed my eyes lazily and didn't touch my phone, hoping the loud music would help me wake up a bit. My legs threw themselves out of the covers and searched around for my ugg boots. Once I found the soft, cool embrace of the boots I hopped up out of bed and walked groggily down into the kitchen and put some more coffee on- finding out how to do so by looking at the instruction manual…

Alice's iPod was resting inside a set of speakers. I knew she needed her rest, but she wouldn't wake up if I just put it on quietly would she?

I picked it up and went through her songs. Hmm. Not only does the pixie have the same shoe size as me, but she likes my kind of music. I put into on to artists and then to Bon Jovi before placing it back into the shiny black speakers and playing it on a low volume setting.

I hummed the tune while I looked in the pantry for the essentials in the art of making pancakes. Of course it's not an art. I just make fairly good pancakes. Once all the ingredients were on the counter I went to work. Dancing around a bit as I stirred it all together. I couldn't dance like Alice, but I didn't make people throw up or anything.

Soon enough, I had almost finished the batter and a pile of about 16 pancakes were staying warm in the oven. I didn't know how much Alice eats, but I eat about 8 by myself, so I was being cautious.

Grabbing a lemon from a fruit bowl I hadn't seen before and the sugar a bowl I took one out of the oven while another one cooked in the frying pan. I had finished the pancake and turned the one in the pan over when I heard Alice walk in.

"Morning Bells" she said sleepily. She's already calling me Bells? That was quick.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" I asked. Taking the plate out of the oven and placing the last pancake on top before putting it on the counter and going to the pantry in search of maple syrup.

I heard her back crack as she stretched and yawned. "Not that well. But I just need caffeine."

"Okie doke." I said, relaying my cousins favorite saying. "What do you have with your pancakes ala Bella?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Ummm…" she said in the middle of a yawn, "Syrup… and sugar."

"Alrighty." And after a few more minutes, I pulled out the syrup triumphantly.

We ate breakfast over almost family-like banter. We cleaned up the whole plate and were talking about cars when she jumped up and said with a shocked look on her face, "We haven't chosen your outfit yet!"

Alice took my hand and ran me into my room. Not content for me to choose my own clothes for myself. After five minutes of protesting, I gave in. That chick was a ball of fire when provoked.

It was about 7:45 when she starting primping me up. She decided on making me wear a red sweater dress that went to my mid thigh and gave me black tights to wear with it. She curled my hair. Did my makeup lightly and then ran out the room just after 8 to get herself ready.

I followed her after grabbing my pencil case and note paper. "Hey Alice?" I called as I walked to the kitchen. Putting down my stuff on the counter.

She made a loud 'Mmmm?" sound, telling me to continue.

"I'm gonna go down to administration for my schedule. You want yours?"

"Yes please." She called back.

"Kay." I said before walking back to my room where I saw she had put a pair of black pumps next to the bed.

Thank god for my balance being better then it was at the start of high school. I slipped my feet in them and walked out of the dorm. My heels clicked nicely against the floor as I walked down the corridor to the elevator. I stepped in and it went down. Picking up more people before it stopped at the ground floor. Everyone exited and I took the route I took the previous night to find the letter box in order to find the administration.

I found it easily and walked through the double doors where I saw a line of about 6 people. At the end of the line stood Matt, talking to some other guy. He was a blond with a cute grin and a slight southern drawl.

Matt looked around, as you do when someone walks into a room, and saw me. "Bella! Don't you look nice." He said, winking at me.

I smiled shyly at him and my dreaded blush came to say hello. "My room mate got to me."

He chuckled. "Ahh _the _Alice Cullen of course. How could she not? She's a fire cracker ain't she?" the guy beside him coughed loudly to bring his presence back to attention. Mat looked at him strangely before he comprehended what was going on. "Oh, right. Sorry. Bella, this is Jasper Whitlock. The best quarter back in history… according to me." Jasper laughed at him and turned to me. "Jasper, this is Bella, the girl I met last night when I went to the field."

"A pleasure Bella." He said softly, taking my hand and kissing it. My blush increased.

"Nawww. Aren't you a gentleman." Mat said, clasping his hands together, putting them on his chest and making gooey eyes at the ceiling.

Jasper laughed. "Well it's not my fault I was raised to appreciate and respect women Matthew."

Matt looked incredulously at him. "I respect them!" he said in a faked shocked voice. "I even escorted Bella back to the building last night."

"It's true. He did." I said. "Even though he was actually just walking back to his building too."

The line moved up about three spots as a group of giggling girls left the room.

"You're on top of the library?" Jasper asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Top floor."

"Nice."

We moved up another spot and Jasper turned to the lady behind the desk.

Matt put an arm around my shoulder. "So what you studying Bellawella?"

I laughed. "First of all, Bellawella? That's a new one. And I want to be a journalist, so taking some English classes and some other ones that should be on my time table…"

Jasper moved to the side to inspect his schedule while Matt got his. "Get what you wanted?" I asked.

He looked up. "Yeah actually, I did."

Matt took no time at all getting his and moved out of my way. "Hi. Isabella Swan? I need my time table, and I was wondering if I could get Alice Cullen's too?"

A short, chubby woman with red hair pulled back into a pony tail looked up at me from her desk. "Alice is finally here to join her brother, hey? Tell her to keep Edward in check will you?" I gave her a strange look but nodded and she passed over the timetables.

As I turned away from her, my mind was working double speed. Alice _Cullen_, Edward _Cullen_. I gasped, dropped the papers and put my hands over my mouth. They weren't dating. They were _brother and sister_. Alice _never_ told me what her brother looked like. That picture on her table was a family type hug. He was carrying boxes for her the day I got here. That's why he was in the building. Oh my god.

Jasper and Matt had walked over to me and picked up my papers, asking if I was okay. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just… realised something. Anyway. It was nice meeting you Jasper but I gotta get going. Cya Matt." I said, waving as I walked out the door.

* * *

When I got back to the dorm I wanted to hit my head against something. How could I have been so stupid. _They even have the same colored eyes!_ How did I _not_ notice that before?! Jesus Christ I'm a fuck up.

Just then, Alice walked out from her room looking fabulous in tight skinny jeans and a baggy top. "Hey, thanks for getting my thing for me." She said as I handed her the piece of paper. She scanned it and smiled. "Alright then. I've got a lecture in about 10 minutes. So I'll se you afterwards." She leaned forward and kissed my cheek before skipping out the door with a bag full of the essentials.

I finally had a look at my schedule and saw that, just as I thought I would have, a class at 8. I looked at the map on the other side and picked a route to the building. English Communications of the last centaury. Shouldn't be too hard. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

Finding the building was easier then I thought it would be and I was seated in the room designated to my class with three minutes to spare. The teacher was out the front, shuffling his papers to make him look busy while students piled in through the doors, hoping they weren't late. Just as the last couple of people came in, the professor went over and closed the door. Signaling that class had started.

No one was sitting on either side of me and they were all chattering in little groups. The professor clapped his hands together and bellowed "Quiet!" the class stopped talking and all turned their attention to him.

"Thank you." He said. He was shorter then my 5 foot 9 and had white hair pushed back. His half moon glasses sat on his nose and every so often he had to push them back up. he was wearing a white long sleeved button up to cover his large belly and black trousers with suspenders on them. He made me think of a cross with Dumbeldore and Tweedle Dee.

"There will be no talking in this class unless I give you the okay to do so. I am Professor Towlen. And welcome to English Communications of the Last Centaury. While in this class I expect full concentration. When you are given an assignment and a due date, I will not accept any tardy papers. If you do n-" he was cut off by the door opening. "Ah. Mr. Cullen."

My head snapped to the door to find Edward closing the door. "Sorry, couldn't find the building." He said, his deep voice sounding out through the room.

"If you're late again their will be consequences. Take a seat." Professor Towlen said, pointing at the seats beside me. Ahhhh shit!

"Yes, Sir." Edward replied, moving through the crowd to take a seat next to me. "Hi." He breathed at me.

"Howdy." Oh Jesus Christ I did not just say howdy. Oh my god. Not good not good.

He chuckled and whispered, "Alice was right, your accent is adorable." I blushed before I turned back to the teacher, hoping he could take my attention away from the fact that an incredibly good-looking guy was sitting next to me. Wow I didn't notice before that he smelt so good. No! Focus Bella!

But it didn't work. Every so often I looked through the corner of my eye to catch a glimpse of him. I caught him looking at my legs three times. And saying that I was disgusted would be a massive lie. He was looking at _my_ legs! I would have done a happy dance if I could. Well either that or he was sleeping. No. He just looked up to the front of the room.

The hour passed very quickly, but I didn't hear anything that the professor was saying except that we needed to get a book from the library before class was dismissed.

I put away my note pad and pen before picking up my bag slowly, wanting to watch Edward. He grabbed his stuff before turning to me. "I'm Edward by the way, Alice's brother."

I smiled shyly and felt my blush appear. "Bella."

"EDWARD!" A voice called out from behind the doors.

He turned and chuckled, "I guess I'll see you around then. Bella." My sounded amazing when he said it. He turned back to the door again and strolled out.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Starting to get feelings for your roommate's brother is not the best thing to do. I walked out after him, feeling like I was in a daze-like state. Thank god I didn't have any more classes today.

I got back to the dorm rather slowly because my stupid mind wouldn't stop thinking about how Edward said my name. As soon as I opened the door, I went over to the couch and collapsed on it. My boxes were still strewn around, needing to be unpacked. I groaned before sitting up and going over to one marked bedroom, picking it up and taking it to my room. Where I opened it up on my bed and looked through it.

I found pictures in frames of me and Charlie, Jacob and I, and one of just my Mum. I missed her so much. Her pretty, short brown hair shaped her face, and her smile lit up the black and white photo. She really was beautiful. I hugged the photo to my chest and put it onto my bedside table, placing the other two onto my study table.

As I dug deeper into the box I found a big photo album followed by a scrapbook from Emmet and my cousin Susie. Well she wasn't actually my cousin. She was the daughter of my Mum's best friend. But she looked like us, so we made each other cousins. I slid them into one of the drawers of my bedside table, going to look at it later.

Emmet and Suze had said they'd made something for me, but I knew that if I looked at it now, I would probably cry because they were so far away. But anyway, after that box was finished, I went to the next one.

Then the next.

And then the next after that.

And so on.

Until there were none left and I had collapsed from exhaustion. That was when I realised that Alice hadn't been back all day, and it was almost 5 o'clock.

I started pacing around the room even though I was tired and wondered if I could find where Edward was to get her number. Matt seemed to know him right? And he said he was in this building. Maybe if I went to administration and see I could get his room number to get Edward's number to get Alice's number? Yes. That's what I'd do.

I grabbed my keys, phone and walked out the door. Made quick work of getting to the Administration, and was in front of the chubby woman again in less then ten minutes.

She peered up at me, her hair now in disarray from working all day. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Umm, well, my new roommate only had one class today in the morning and I don't have her number yet… I was wondering if I could get a room number of someone that knows her?" My heart racing again. God I hate asking people for things.

"Who were you looking for?"

And that's when I realised, I didn't know Matt's last name. Shit. Well I know Edward's…

"Edward Cullen."

She looked at her computer, pressing the mouse a few times before finding the number, "54 in the F building."

"Thankyou _so_ much." I said before rushing out of the room as fast as I could in heels.

The F building was three buildings over from mine. But I didn't know what level the 50's were on. So I went to the first floor and found the biggest number. 9. So… that would make 54 on the 6th level? I went back into the elevator and pressed the 6 button. The doors opened and I walked down the hallway timidly. I found room 54 rather easily and knocked on the door lightly.

Bam, bam, bam goes the heart as I waited for the door to open. Someone turned the door knob and opened it slowly. I looked up at the person and my eyes bugged out of my head.

Oh. My. God.

**

* * *

**

Helloooo peoples. I put it up in a DAY! Are you proud of me? I am. :D Please reviews???? I would realllly like some. Love you all. Please tell me what you think.

**Xx Sas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything even though I would love to.**

* * *

Oh. My. God.

That was something I didn't really want to see. A blond girl stood in the doorway in nothing but a g-string. Not that I was looking there, you know when you just see things by accident? Yeah. That was one of those moments. She was a fake bleached blonde hair which made her skin look even worse, having a really dark tan. She had big boobs, obviously and as she saw me not speaking she covered up her nipples.

"Can I help you?" she said in one of those super sweet voices that has an underlying tone telling you to go away.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I coughed and tried again. "I'm ahh… looking for Edward? Is he… here?"

Now she looked pissed, she flicked her hair and leant against the door, giving me room to pass her.

"He's in the bedroom." She said, slamming the door. "Honey, put something on, you've got a visitor."

I looked back at her before walking through the fairly clean dorm. She pointed to an open door and I moved towards it. Stepping through the door way I froze. Across the room, Edward was standing at the bed, making it more presentable. Clad in only a pair of shiny black boxers setting off his white skin. Usually I love tanned guys. But, just, wow. His long legs, full of muscle, lead to his rounded ass. I didn't know I liked ass, but I guess I do now. I could see his back muscles work as he hit the pillows and pulled the sheets up.

"Eyes off, Bogan Bitch. He's mine." I jumped as the blonde hissed into my ear.

I murmured an apology before looking back at him. "Umm… Edward?"

He spun, his eyes going straight past me to the blonde. Judging from his eye level, he was watching her tits as she breathed. "Yeah?"

I rung my hands together, partly for being nervous, the other part being extremely uncomfortable. "I was just wondering if I could get Alice's number from you."

His eyes snapped up to mine finally. "Why?" he asked, his voice curious.

I tightened my grip on my hands, "Umm… well, it's because she isn't in our dorm and she only had one class today and I- umm- I'm worried about her."

He nodded curtly and held his hand out. "Give me your phone." I gave it to him without a word. "If she doesn't pick up the first time, call again immediately, if she still doesn't pick up, something's wrong and call me instead." He finished with my phone and chucked it back to me, before eying the blonde again. "Bella, could you leave now? Tanya and I have some… unfinished business."

I nodded slowly and left the room, the dorm, the building. Before putting my head in my hands and groaning. Great, how could I face Edward now? _Jesus_ he was sexy. He seemed so much better then that blonde whore. _Tanya_. What a bitch. I mean. She called _me_ a bogan! I might be many things but I ain't a bogan. Fuck her.

Once I calmed down, I called the number Edward had put in my phone.

It rang three times before someone picked up. "Hello?" Alice's voice flowed through the speaker and I sighed in relief.

"Howdy." I said, just so I didn't have to say my name.

"Bella! How was your class?"

"Strange. Hey Alice, where are you? You haven't been back to the dorm all day." I asked, was still worried about her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm at the stadium. You know the guy I told you I saw? Well, he's here. And he's gorgeous. I don't even know his name yet! Come over to the stadium right now!"

I laughed at her fierceness. "Alright Alice, I'll be there in 5."

"Kay. See you soon." She said before I hung up.

She spent the whole day at the stadium? That girl was dedicated at getting the guy she wants that's for sure.

I turned up at the football field sooner that I thought I would and found Alice's spiky black hair in the midst of all the people checking out the green.

"Alice!" she was sitting in between a two guys, the one facing me I could see was Matt. The other was blond. Maybe that guy Jasper from this morning?

Her head turned and she smiled, waving me over to them. "Matt, Jasper, this is my frien-"

"Alice," I said chuckling slightly, "I know them already."

"BELLAWELLA!" Matt yelled, grabbing me and making me sit on his lap, giving me a bear hug from behind.

I laughed openly at him, "Hello Matt." I looked over at Jasper and when Matt released my arms I smiled and waved at him, he gave me a grin back. "So when does the season start?" I asked, motioning around me.

"Two weeks. We've got try-outs and then heaps of fucking training before our first game." **(A.N. sorry if I'm not getting the football stuff right. I'm just winging it.)**

I nodded. "Alright then. Before I watch it, you guys are going to have to go through the game with me."

Jasper gave me a horrified look and Matt laughed at him. "She's Australian, what do you expect?" I gaped at him and slapped his shoulder-he didn't move.

"Racist Bitch!"

He 'shh'ed me and looked around him, "Don't tell anyone." He whispered. I punched his shoulder and he flinched. "Shit, Bella! You've got a good arm on you. What were you doing Down Under?"

I smiled at the compliment, "Farm Hand and Basketball player." I stuck my tongue out at him.

I think he liked looking at me strangely because he crooked an eyebrow at me before narrowing his eyes in thought. "A girl? Being a Farm Hand? What'd you do? Make the farmers their lunch?" he laughed at his poor joke, no one else did.

"_Actually_ Matt, I did everything my dad could do." Narrowing my eyes at him, "Except I'm a better mechanic."

His eyes widened, so did Jaspers. "You know cars?!"

"Hell yeah."

Matt leaned around my body to talk to Jasper. "I think I like this chick."

I opened my mouth in fake horror. "You didn't like me before? I am hurt Matthew. Very, very hurt."

"Naww! Don't be BellaWella. Hey you going to try out for the cheerleading team girls?"

Alice had been very quiet since I got here. And then I realised she was staring at Jasper, a dreamy look on her face. "Umm _Alice_ might. I'm sticking to basketball."

Alice snapped out of her state when she heard her name. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you gonna be a cheerleader for yours truly?" Matt asked, puffing out his chest and flexing his biceps.

She laughed her tinkering laugh at him and I saw Jasper start to look at her while she was turned away. "Can't, I think I'm a bit too short, plus. I don't want to be one of _those_ girls." She said, pointing to the group of girl's three rows in front of us, giggling obnoxiously.

"Geeze, drive a steak into my heart why don't you Alice." Matt said, pushing me forward so he could put his hands over his heart.

She laughed at him again and I thought I saw Jasper sigh, "Anyways, Bella and me better go. Nice meeting you guys."

Matt made a protesting noise and stuck out his lip while gripping me tighter against him. "Matt- Can't Breath." It was like being with my brother again. I smiled at the thought of Emmett. Matt let go of me and I stood up, saying goodbye to Jasper and practically dragged Alice out of there.

"What the fuck, Bella!"

"It's Jasper isn't it. The guy you like." I demanded from her as we turned a corner. She blushed and looked away. "But you haven't even talked to him for that long! You barely know him!"

She glared at me. "Hypocrite. What about your thing for my _brother_?"

I froze, my eyes widened and my jaw snapped close. "How'd you know?!" I gasped at her.

She laughed, suddenly turning back to her normal self. "I know everything." She said, tapping her head and continued walking.

I caught up with her, "But at least with your brother I know that you like him, if he's a good brother he must be a good person. You_ adore_ him. so I don't see why I cant have a tiny tiney crush on him."

She spun around quickly. "Bella. Yes he's a good brother, but he's a shit boyfriend. And I know he's sexy and all that. Fucking hell, I've been told that so many times. But he is a sleaze. I love him but he's a sleaze. Don't get mixed up with him. Anyway, don't you have that guy in Australia? Jayson or something?"

"Jacob."

"See? You have Jacob. And you will hurt him if you go with Edward, and Edward will hurt you. Just don't do it. I don't want another one of my friends chasing after my brother and then hating me because of him."

I looked at her incredulously. "I wouldn't do that!"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Just, don't do I okay? Please." I watched her for a long time before I heaved out a breath and nodded slowly. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

We turned a corner and could see our building. Would I hurt Jacob if I had a fling over here? I mean it wasn't like I would get married to someone. Would _Jacob_ get with someone? I didn't want to ask him. He might take it the wrong way. But I knew he was always horny as shit. Not that I ever gave him sex, but he got his release with me. What would he do. Fuck. I thought coming over here would be a good idea. It would help my chances of getting a job. I always thought that American colleges were better then Australian ones. I don't know why. Maybe because most good things came from America. The only thing that I know that came from Australia is the making of penicillin.

BANG.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my face. I had been so out of it I had run into a wall. This time it was actually a wall. I looked around to see Alice laughing her ass off. " Not funny Alice." I said, clutching my nose and seeing blood drip down off my hand.

"_Fuck!_ Your bleeding!" she yelled. "C'mon up and I'll get you some ice." She rushed in front of me and ran up to the elevator. Pressing the button a million times.

Nose bleeds weren't that big a deal for me. They bled a bit, then stopped. So I followed Alice at a leisurely pace. When we got up to our dorm the blood would have stopped flowing. It only looks bad because there's blood all over my face.

The elevator came and Alice pulled me in. She glanced at me before turning away. "I hate blood."

I looked at her slowly, "I did too, just think of it as tomato sauce or something. Like I was just in a food fight. It's not that bad Alice. Believe me, I've had worse."

She nodded but didn't look at me. The elevator stopped at someone else's floor and a freakily girl with big glasses and buck teeth came into the carriage. "Holy moly. Are you alright?" she asked, showing her braces and spitting everywhere.

"I'm fine."

She got off at the next floor. "Thank god, I hate seeing walking disasters." Alice said.

I looked at her, shocked at what I had heard. "Alice! That's horrible!"

She looked at me again, "Did you even _see_ what she was wearing?! It was disgusting. Don't you dare tell me she looked cute in a fucking massive pink poncho. Not with her coloring."

I sighed and walked out when the elevator stopped at our floor. "But you didn't have to say it like that, she was caring enough to ask if I was okay."

"That's the only thing she's got going for her then." I glared at her. "Now come on so I can clean your face."

I could do it myself, but Alice was obviously not in a good mood. So I let her do what she liked. She took every speck of blood off my face, letting me do the insides of my nose. I was right, it had stopped bleeding by the time she finished cleaning my face. Afterwards she found some moisturizer in her room and put it on me before braiding my hair.

"Can I ask why your doing that?" I asked her while sitting on her bed as she threaded my hair.

"It calm's me down." She stopped and came in to my peripheral vision, "You don't mind do you?" she asked with a shy look.

"No, keep going, was just wondering is all."

She did keep going. But she didn't do a normal braid. She went from the top left to bottom right. Going around my head, I had to say I liked it. Being primped up like this was a nice change from having grease up to my elbows.

Alice started a new topic. "So what did you mean by you know cars? Can you service them?"

I thought for a minute, I usually just fixed the header or tractor. But if I could do them I wouldn't be able to fuck up anything that badly would I? ahh I didn't know. I was better at car touchups, putting in subs, re-painting it, giving it stripes and stuff like that.

"Yeah, if you'd like me to. By the way, your Porsche would look awesome with white a white stripe down the sides."

She chucked a head band onto the end of the plat and chucked it over my shoulder, "Really? I never thought of that, but I can see it working."

"Hey Alice? Do you have a computer with the internet that I could borrow?" I needed to see if anyone had sent me anything to do with the basketball team.

"Yeah sure." She said, pulling out a laptop from under her bed. She logged on and got into the internet.

"Thanks." I took the computer from her when she passed it to me and signed into my account.

_3 un-read emails_

I clicked on the one from an unknown sender.

_Hello Miss Swan. I am Coach Roland, head of the Basketball Association here on campus. There is currently 15 players signed up to play this season and we would be delighted if you came to the try-outs on Wednesday week 1. If you have any concerns do not hesitate to ask._

_Coach Roland._

Alright then. So I have a try-outs that I'm gonna kick ass in on Wednesday. The next one was from Jake.

_Hey Bells. I'm great. I miss you too, and you know that if I could move over there I would._

_That's shithouse how your rooms fucked up, but maybe it's a good thing you have a roommate, you might get lonely otherwise. She sounds pretty cool from the whole three sentences you told me about her :P_

_Awesome that you got into basketball over there. Just don't forget the awesome master that taught you all you know._

_I told you that your accent would be weird. You have the biggest one in the peninsula! Don't worry about people not being your friends. Your too loveable for your own good. _

_The garage is going pretty slow. I only just finished cleaning out the crap the other owner left behind. Charlie's been coming in every so often to help, but I think he just misses your cooking and you always being around him. Emmett is being his usual Jackass self and is talking about coming and seeing you in three weeks with Suzie. _

_Dad's still going strong so don't worry about him._

_I love you too, Bub. Can't believe how horny I am without you here ;)_

_Xxx_

_Jake_

Alice peeked over my shoulder at that moment. " Oooo he's horny for Belllllllla. Go get him tiger." She said, winking at me when I turned around.

"Oh, stop it you silly person. He's always horny, there isn't any difference."

She nodded, "Whatever Bella. Oo that rhymed! Anyways, let's go eat out. I'm hungry."

I laughed at her, she was adorable. " Alright, you know where everything is, so you go ahead and pick somewhere."

"Alright just turn off my computer, I need it tonight, and I need it to have charge."

* * *

We ended up going to a Japanese place where they cooked the food in front of you on a massive hot plate with 5 chefs. The food was delicious and when we got home I practically died when I felt my bed underneath me. I was so full and so tired.

"Goodnight Bella." Alice said, and waited for my reply, "Say goodnight back, Bella?"

"Goodnight back Bella." I said sleepily before I was taken under by a dark wave of sweet unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

Hi everybody!

**(Hi Doctor Nick)**

**Even though im not doctor nick. But oh well! This chapter is for PeaceChick13 because she reviewed and asked for an update in a day. So I gave **_**everyone**_** one. But I have some news. Im going camping for about three days and have no access to a computer, but when I get back I will write a new chapter as soon as possible.**

**Love you all. Xxx**

**Sasssssssssssssssssss**

**(P.S) I would love some more reviews. They make me write chapters faster.**


End file.
